


Dropping In

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I love your guys writing. Since your doing Marvel requests. The reader from our universe gets dropped into the Avengers. Maybe during a battle? Could the reader be around a teen age and like nerdy, awkward but tries to play it cool. Like “Woah that’s way cooler in person!…. I mean yeah pffft I see that everyday.” Just some suggestions. Where ever you want to take this I’ll be happy. Please and thank you!





	Dropping In

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. I love your guys writing. Since your doing Marvel requests. The reader from our universe gets dropped into the Avengers. Maybe during a battle? Could the reader be around a teen age and like nerdy, awkward but tries to play it cool. Like “Woah that’s way cooler in person!…. I mean yeah pffft I see that everyday.” Just some suggestions. Where ever you want to take this I’ll be happy. Please and thank you!

Your walls were adorned with superhero movie posters, video games, and some prints of the older comics. That was your thing. Superheros. See, you weren’t anything like the men and women that saved the day on the silver screen or across those pages. You’d likely hurt yourself attempting the simpler fighting moves. You were pretty okay with that, but you did like to escape to another world in your mind.

What you never expected is that one day it would become far more real than you had even thought humanly possible. You’d been given a ticket to a showing of rare superhero memorabilia for your birthday. There were vintage comics, props from old tv shows and movies, costumes, and more. Even at 17, you felt like a giddy child.

The exhibit was larger than you’d expected, and you weren’t complaining one bit. Many of the items were either behind glass, or had a ‘do not touch’ sign hanging in front of it. A few, however, were allowed to be touched. It was nearing the end when your fingers traced the lines of Captain America’s shield. Your eyes went wide when you finished tracing the star, and the entire thing started to glow. Slowly, you began backing up, the circle of light mesmerizing you. 

Your back hit something hard just as the exhibit got blurry. Slowly turning, you were met with Clint Barton, staring at you, eyebrow raised. “Can I help you, kid?” He asked, not looking as he fired an arrow, knocking down one of the men running towards him.

“W-where am I?” You looked around to see rubble, fighting, dust, and you weren’t even sure. Glancing behind you, you saw a wall. A corner, that he knew you wouldn’t have been able to get to without him seeing.

As Iron Man flew by, you jumped. “Stay put.” Clint ordered you, his focus back on the battle.

Nodding, you let your back hit the wall and slid down. “We’re not in Kansas anymore, Toto.” You muttered to yourself. With all the movement, you couldn’t decide what the hell to look at. Your eyes were all over, darting from one thing, to another.

Your legs were pulled up to your chest and your arms were wrapped around them. These things apparently took a lot longer than the movies made them seem. You were bored, and getting tired. Resting your forehead against your knees, you closed your eyes, just to listen to the explosions, yelling, screaming, and a mix of other noises.

Finally, the sounds were dying down, and the air seemed to still a bit. You heard crunching and looked up, to be met with the entire team of Avengers looking at you. “So, Clint here tells us you appeared out of nowhere.” Tony had his face mask up, so that you could see his face.

Licking your lips, you shrugged. “I don’t really know why. I went to an exhibit of rare comic books, movie props, costumes, stuff like that.” You shrugged.

“How about we take this to the tower?” Nat suggested, not wanting this to be a conversation for out in the open. 

* * *

Once back at Stark Tower, you looked around yourself, in awe. None of them bothered to change, except Tony, as he didn’t need to really do much. You were all but shoved to sit down on the couch, chewing on your lip. “Okay, so you said you were at an exhibit of rare comic books, movie props, and costumes?” Tony asked, and you nodded. “Did you touch anything?” He gave you a look that made you feel like you were at the principal’s office.

“Yeah.” He groaned. “They had a few things that they had labeled just for that, so it’s not like I broke some rule.” You pointed out, defending yourself.

Steve stepped forward, clearly trying to play the ‘good’ cop. “What did you touch, doll?” He asked gently.

At that question, you blushed. “Your shield, actually.” He raised an eyebrow. “I traced the lines, and then the star. Next thing I know the damn thing is lighting up! I started to back up, and things got blurry. That’s when Clint turned and saw me.” You shrugged.

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Never heard of anything like that happening before.” Steve muttered. “Tony, anything you can do to get her back to…wherever?”

“I don’t know where she came _from_.” Tony told him. “There’s no way to find out. We could find a way to send her to say…universe A, and it turns out she’s from universe G.” Which wasn’t a risk he really didn’t feel comfortable taking at the expense of a kid. “What’s to say she lands with anyone decent?”

You were playing with a ring that was on your right middle finger. “Uh, I can help Tony? I graduated early, I’m pretty good with numbers, science, things like that.” They looked at you as if thinking about it. “You don’t _have_ to help me at all, but I thought I’d at least offer.”

Tony smirked. “No, no. I think I’ll take you under my wing, kid. It’s no secret that I’m not planning on having kids. I need someone to take over for me one day.” You were surprised at that, but happy. “You said you graduated, so, welcome aboard.”

Bruce moved closer. “You think having a _kid_ in the lab is a good idea?” He asked under his breath.

“Sure, why not?” He shrugged. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Everyone groaned, thinking just about the same thing. That it was Tony taking you under his wing. 


End file.
